


玉屑琳霜

by DyeingMirror



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy, Daddy Issues, Drug-Induced Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Innocence, Literature, M/M, Overprotective, Poetry, Sexual Politics, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 关于霸霸的过保护/霸霸其实心里并不想要阿植懂事这件事。
Relationships: 曹操/Everyone, 曹操/曹丕, 曹操/曹植
Kudos: 7





	玉屑琳霜

**Author's Note:**

> 内有爹植H，曹all/爹丕提及，行车安全人人有责（流泪）。

“什么？竟然……”

丁仪瞪大双眼，张着嘴愣了好半天，才露出一个鄙夷中带着些微兴奋的神情，拧着眉头阴阳怪气地嗤笑道：“哼。曹丕那家伙，果然下贱。”

杨修在衣裾地下不动声色地踩了踩丁仪的脚。“咳咳……！小声点。知会你此事，不是为了叫你声张的。中郎将的面子不值钱，丞相的面子可还值钱呢。”

丁仪虽然依言压低了声音，语速却变得更急。 “什么中郎将……呵，我说丞相怎叫他坐了副相的位子，原来背后却有这些因陈。虽然早知道他根本就是为了权势和一己之私，可以不择手段的人，但没想到，他为了博取宠爱，已经成日夹着尾巴做人，还不觉得羞耻，竟然能做出这等罔悖人伦的勾当。” 焦躁和鄙薄的情绪裹挟之下，他的话语都因为掺进了些喘气而越发模糊起来，更显得他话中所指的事件愈发染上一种阴湿的桃色。

杨修说：“掾曹休要慌乱。你还记得前几年故司徒赵温的事情么？他自作聪明要征辟中郎将，却被丞相责备举荐不实，二话不说拔了官职。年二十举孝廉，正是丞相和长公子故事。他自以为马屁拍得又好又响，也不看看自己捧的角儿才是个什么成色，丞相心里可没觉得他也配跟自己、跟长公子同台亮相呢。身为丞相的儿子，竟然还上了丞相的床，无非已经认清了自己确实无才无德，是个玩意儿罢了。既然是玩意儿，又能成什么气候呢？”

丁仪闻言更加急道：“你光顾着自己看轻他，这倒简单。但丞相是什么人，他的想法跟能跟俗人一样吗？要真如你所说，丞相不过把他当个玩意儿，怎么还会给他副相之位，叫他留守许都？丞相的宠臣就是丞相的重臣，越是位高权重，越是频频出入相府，此事不是有目共睹吗？主簿平日才思敏捷，洞察世情，怎么总是一到关于子建公子的事情上，就关心则乱了呢？”

杨修眉头一皱，“这又跟子建公子有什么关系？”

丁仪几乎有些抓狂，“别人可是已经攀上高枝了！咱们公子怎么可以落后？”

“你……你的意思难道是，让子建公子也去服侍丞相？”杨修震惊地望向丁仪，眼中逐渐积攒起了激烈的忿怒，最终猛地一拂衣袖，语无伦次骂道：“别人用那种手段，是因为他固无才干，本来无宠。子建公子的高才仁慧举世无双，一直凭自己的文章和性情得到丞相的赏识，怎么能自甘堕落，又何必自降身价，去学别人献媚争宠？好你个丁正礼，在下今日算是看清了你！你这种卑鄙小人，也配与我一同辅佐子建公子吗？你等着，在下定不会再让你有玷污子建公子的机会，哼！”

杨修说罢便气呼呼地自顾自拂袖而去，却不知道身后丁仪怎样先是紧张得滴汗，继而又怎样阴恻恻地笑了起来。

“呵，我卑鄙小人？想除掉我？杨德祖啊杨德祖……你一向自恃聪明，只怕还不知道自己在丞相看来有多碍眼吧？我的确是跟你不一样，因为子建公子喜欢我，丞相更喜欢我。”

小人若想得志，必得擅于钻营。丁仪就是个中高手，在曹操曹植面前，永远表现得极为乖觉。而杨修是个愤世嫉俗的书呆子，今日虽发了这一通火，可转过头去，却并不知道究竟该怎么加害于人。丁仪下起手来则简易又老练得多了：只要想想，杨修是如何得知曹丕有幸的消息的？世间咸知，丞相严于监察百官，校事府吏无孔不入；竟然能想到反过来在大人及亲贵府中安插眼线，这等胆大妄为掉脑袋的事，也只有杨修这种迟钝至极的家伙才干得出来。甚至都不需要亲自寻找杨修擅自刺探的证据，只要把杨修知道相府私事这件事稍微透露，曹操那忌刻的性格就会自己催促着他去一一清查。若干年后杨修终于难免见诛，始作俑者之一的丁仪也少不了一阵得意。可他却没想到，只不过转过年去，他自己也跟着就死了。

妄图窥视和摆弄权威，一定会付出代价。那个黑云压城的年头，终究没有一个人可以逃过的。此是后话。

但丁仪被杨修一激，更打定了主意，非要把曹植送到曹操床上去不可，这可是目下的现实。杨修与曹植是诗文知己，彼此有无互通之间，早已把自己的尊严与曹植的挂钩，故而绝不肯做君子不为之事。丁仪则不同，他本来就只是因为痛恨曹丕才来纠缠曹植，只要能胜过曹丕，并不吝惜利用曹植。而杨修真正的愚蠢之处正在于，他只会一个人闷起来义愤填膺，却不会想到他此时应当如何去尽那份站出来保护曹植的责任。

而波云诡谲的棋局之中，唯一一个什么也不知道的人，正是曹植。他只知道文采风流的青衫，高视阔步无双，不知道那些被浆洗得褪色的素袍，一旦趟进深沼就会溅上泥污。他只知道明丽天色下巍巍的高台，跟从明后的嬉游，不知道他身侧恭俭谦和的兄长，早已怀抱着对神圣君父的幽隐淫情而蹁跹不动。

他什么也有些懂，但什么都有些隔离而模糊，说到底是什么也不懂。正如他从小就在父亲翼下，随着他翱翔到广阔大陆的尽头，今年又到了被一旦而毁的先世东都，和从未筑成过的西凉沙海，见识过最壮美的鹰扬，也曾为荒芜的田园落泪；但那些百尺之下的遥远风景，在身处长空劲风之中的他的心中，最终只不过化作杯中的一抹诗情，落进胃里，誊在绢上，别有剩下的，因为是酒，都很快就蒸发了。

实在是的，人世间本来就什么也留不下。对人生的譬喻，曹操说是像朝露，曹植说是像朝霜。随着一定会仁慈地及时到来的日光，必然会立刻消逝的东西，本来就不由得哪个人来或擒或纵。所以，曹植在接受父亲亲手加冠时的昂扬是真的，透过书简中的经典接受圣贤感召时的触动是真的，对流离的伤怀和同情也是真的，但当他回到邺宫的琼楼玉宇中，他最爱的东西还是游猎和游宴。曹操诗里的军旅是雪中的僵硬冻土，无可奈何的丑恶的血雨；但在二十岁的曹植的诗里，军旅就与游猎和游宴都是一样的：青春驰骋金銮铃，飞花新柳浮香风，白昼夜华或许轮转，但光华不会消逝，衬托着少年玲珑剔透的卓绝美丽，那种丰盈的自由和快活定格成一个永恒的梦。或许有人会觉得不可思议，但对曹植来说，这才是他真实的感受。

而曹操对儿子们平日如何玩耍，如何交游，本来并不多管。不是懒得管，他考校儿子们诗文武艺的进步，品格德行的操守，比谁都严格。但除此之外的内容，却希望人人都各自去自由地发展。曹操也算是自小在京洛高第之间四处流窜着长大，本来十分熟悉纨绔子弟们游荡呼喝的方式。他深知贵公子们身边总会聚着一圈“朋友”，蜂拥而来流散而去的速度比浮云还要快，与本人品质之间相互作用的关系也难以量化。但他今天毫无预兆地突然收到丁仪一封告状信，不由感到十分蹊跷，更觉得似乎有必要观察一下，究竟都有些什么人在围着他这宝贝儿子转。曹操既得了剑履上殿，赞拜不名的名分，俨然已与天子不分主客；而曹植得宠本来就尽人皆知，加上不久就要封侯，这炙手可热的程度，可不简直已经超越了曹操少年时代所交往过的所有贵胄。

许下诸子都是曹氏府第的常客。他们今晚又在厅堂里欢呼着抟作一团，曹植在这些富贵花草的簇拥之中出口成章，三杯两盏下肚后周身发热，有些洒脱有些孟浪，更显得光华灼灼起来。今天杨修的缺席，或者是古往今来任何具体某人的缺席都不能影响曹植的欢宴，只要有诗有酒有音乐，他不管这些到底是因为什么聚集到他的身边，总之他的梦和美丽是永恒的。

门客们也都未必在乎曹植做的梦，他们心里明白，流过自己手中的金银玉帛，归根结底一定是来自丞相。但丞相从不在青年们无关大局的小聚上现身，自然也一直就不过是一个只在诗篇中被崇拜和赞美的遥远偶像。那年头的读书人几乎个个都很有些凉薄的清醒，都知道生死有命修短无常，但在他们的诗里，唯有刘天子可以三千岁，曹丞相可以等年寿于东皇。

然而，就在晚宴荼蘼，众人已经醉到只剩半醒，欢快的空气开始掺入一丝颓废，与曹氏的基因互相作用，将要使流着这种血脉的人都发出不合时宜的奇妙哀叹的时分，曹操踏进门来了。门外冰凉尖锐的上弦月落在他巍峨的肩头，向厅中投下一个庄严的身影。他一句话也没有说，只是轻轻拾起落在地上的诗稿瞧了瞧。仿佛有一股不知哪里来的寒潮，带着那种总是笼罩着他的威压感，在一息之间就席卷了整个厅堂。舞影零乱的青年们都默契地按捺住惊讶的冲击，纷纷迅速整理衣冠，一个接一个给丞相行过礼鱼贯而出。只剩下一个懵懵懂懂的曹植还斜倚着倒在那里，好半天才发现人都跑光了，露出一个好笑的表情。他实在不知道见了他父亲到底有什么可怕的，怎么就能让他们逃窜得这样狼狈。

曹操便走到曹植身边也坐下，照样什么也没说，只是望着儿子，举重若轻的眼神。他今晚本来就只打算看个样子，没打算管教人，更何况他一向都对学生士子十分彬彬有礼，谁知道小朋友们一见到他，竟然比兔子见了狼跑得还要快。他不由得又回想起当年在江夏亲自赶着五千精骑追着刘备跑了三百里的往事，尤其是想起刘备被追得丢掉全部辎重狂奔，最后还是叫他追上时脸上那五味杂陈的表情，竟然放松地笑了起来。他不知道，正是他的这种地方，这种有的放矢、游刃有余的姿态，这种狩猎者特有的冷酷的愉悦，总令人觉得有些恐怖。

曹植也是不知道的。他虽然见过父亲纵马逐鹿的模样，但他的视角毕竟是在父亲的羽翼之下，被鼓励着去模仿和学习那种姿态。被强悍的父亲严丝合缝地守护和教育着，志得意满的雏鹰从没有体会过被人当作猎物的感受。同样地，他也无法察觉自己的无知与柔弱。

正是初冬时节，新雪簌簌而落，似乎吸净了天地间杂冗的噪音，轻轻伏在青砖的屋瓦上，又发出扑扑的有趣妙响，正好给了曹操静静地凝望曹植的机会。或许是屋里昂贵的银碳燃得太旺了，又或许是奢侈的美酒烧得他太热，他那身从惊人的毛色纯度就显出十足华贵的雪白狐裘早已经歪斜着敞开，衬在里面的灰白纱衣菲薄的层层衣袖也已经掀起来，露出一节青白透亮的细长皓腕，他全身却仍然透出隐约一层似有若无的水汽湿痕，贴着肌肤将少年人斜犄的苗条身段缠裹得竟有些绰约，汗湿的几缕碎发婉转地勾在额角和后颈处，微微松脱的发髻蓬乱得恰到好处，斜插的银簪上吊着一排玉坠，随着他带着一种极天真又极生动的神情，时而好奇地仰头去听屋顶的细响，时而沉醉地俯身去就葱指捏着的铜樽，那头饰娇憨地摇摆着映着粼粼碎光琳琳作响，翡翠圆润、白银光艳，衬着他粉妆玉琢的饱满脸颊上飞着一抹俏皮的红晕，十足可爱。

“这是什么风把您吹来了呢？”过了一会儿，曹植见曹操默不作声，便自己去问了。他真是十分大胆，曹操一来他就知道，也不早早行礼，一张口就是问题。

“来看看你。”曹操沉稳地轻声答道。

曹植不置可否，只是扁了扁嘴巴，仍然用那种灵动又懵懂的神情抬起眼来看他，自下而上的视线透过深密柔软的睫毛，显得毛茸茸的。曹操情不自禁地伸出手掌去蹭了蹭儿子的小脑门，却摸到一手湿漉漉的半凉的汗水。

曹植似乎想要他抱抱，抬起半个身子来正要向他挪近一步，晕乎乎地脚下一滑，整个儿扑进了曹操怀里。这一下子，白袜也被他刬脱了，露出两只玉足；银簪也滑落了，叮铃铃落在地下，泻下来满头青丝。曹植身上的气味，是陈年的醇厚酒香之下混着新制的绿木清香，也像终于摆脱了束缚似地忽然肆意挥洒起来。这本来该是最令曹操心仪的味道。曹操讨厌靡费，曹植孝顺，在府中日常起居只点些松枫香脂。曹操眼疾手快地稳稳接住他，却没成想儿子被抱住后更加凑近来，噙在颊边的清甜微笑使人难以防备，竟然顺势就贴上了他的嘴唇。

曹操惊得眉毛一跳，旋即立刻明白过来，没有推开曹植，而是不动声色地继续抱稳了他，心中却已经燃起了冰冷的怒火。自从在宛城以那种匪夷所思的方式败过一阵，曹操好色的名声堪称远播海内，那以后不管是想要打败他的人，还是想要谄媚他的人，都常常不约而同地想到怎么能从这个角度做些文章，久而久之，曹操对媚药的了解和辨识竟然到达了相当炉火纯青的境界。丁仪的诉状果然不虚，怎么就真有人胆大包天，敢把主意打到子建身上，看来已经是活得很够了。

父亲只顾着替他生气，也不回应他的亲吻。曹植根本不知道就在这瞬息以内，就有几条与他切近的性命，已经因为他的举动而被判了死刑。他却更加兴味盎然地贴上去，用柔软小巧的舌尖舔舐唇缝，高明地乞求父亲放他进去玩耍。他本来衣衫不整地静躺了一会儿，身上已经开始发凉，但被父亲隔着衣袖摸到又疼惜地将他整个裹住，身体在接触到那份深邃的体温之后，竟然立刻就绵软地融化了。正像落在父亲肩头的几粒带着月色的细雪，象征着父亲连夜冒雪赶来看望他的情意，又在父亲那身威风凛凛的黑狼大氅的缝隙间，默默地脉脉地融化了。

距曹植成人加冠之后已有不少时日，他并不是不通人事，反而心中很明白自己已经动情。曹丕在模模糊糊地意识到自己对父亲的情欲的时候，有如晴天霹雳，只觉得十分可耻，从此更觉得难以面对父亲，只得顾左右而言他。因为羞愧，因为不敢索求，在得不到的时候变得更加幽怨，在终于得到的时候变得更加淫荡。曹植却不会这样想。古典的诗集用它成百上千年的历史谆谆教诲人们，诗歌的美丽源自无邪，诗人的美丽源自纯真。他的感情，他对父亲的感情，他的热情和他的赞美，不管那具体是由什么做成，从来就没有什么不可以说，不可以表达的。莫如说，表达才是诗人的本能，是天性的要求，这一点不管对曹操、曹丕还是曹植来说，都是一样的。

“啊……父亲，儿子想您，嗯……”他撒娇地轻轻磨蹭长辈可供依赖的身体，低喘着哀求道，由于语速急促而显得音色甜蜜，“求您……帮帮我吧，好不好？哈……。”

曹操喜欢性爱，也喜欢曹植；他最不喜欢的是没意思的礼法，不喜欢什么君君臣臣、父父子子。但他还在想。今夜他如果就这么抱了子建，岂不是如了那些打他宝贝儿子主意的人的意？又怎知那些人下一步究竟想做些什么？最重要的是，这到底对子建会不会有什么害处？反过来说，他到底该怎样做，对子建来说才是最好的？

——他能拒绝子建吗？子建如此不设防备、不加造作地拥抱着他，似乎完全不觉得自己在做什么禁忌的不应当的事情。他要如何解释拒绝他的理由，才能不至于伤害到子建，不至于令子建伤心？他难道可以直接告诉子建，他那群清逸烂漫的宾客们背地里早就烂透了，里面有不知道多少人在计算着他、危害着他吗？

曹操又想起每一次他暗示曹植也去兼学一些权术，也去变得更狡黠圆滑，去弄明白圣贤之道和谋生之法各自的真髓，曹植总是那样纯粹明敏地笑着答道，我就算赢了，也不配做父亲的儿子。曹操就也跟着乐，说你的样子很像我。换到他自己一片赤心还在的年华，他又会做出什么样的选择呢？

就这样吧。他的儿子什么也没有做错。不应该让他觉得自己犯了错，不应该让他痛苦。在琉璃棱镜还盈盈闪烁的时候，照耀它的光华就不应该关闭，否则会是一件太过可惜的事。就当是他溺爱纵容太过，就当是他又错了一回吧。

曹植裸着身子被父亲裹在怀中，只有被分在两侧的两条长腿露在外面痉挛作抖，但因为体内有序地波及全身的热流，也不觉得受冻。他看着父亲宽阔粗粝的手掌，捏握抚摸过自己纤瘦细腻的腰肢，好像觉得十分有趣似地咯咯笑了。药物作用下他生涩的入口完全觉不出疼痛，父亲老练的手段总顶在他舒服的地方，让他软糯的身体和软糯的娇声熔成一锅煮烂的纯度过高的蜜糖。

全天下最引人瞩目的一对父子就在堂皇的正厅中央兵荒马乱地苟且，没有人敢来一探究竟。在他们身后的泠然凝视的弦月还在夜空中越攀越高，除此之外对这一切有所耳闻的只有默然流淌的烛泪。不期而至的初雪，和不为人知的情事，都会随着翌日的朝阳一同轻而易举地消失。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题出典：侯善渊《满庭芳》，是游仙题材，这很爹植。  
> 时间设定大概是建安十七年曹操征西凉归来后。“天地无终极，人命若朝霜。”——曹植《送应氏二首·其二》——即作于西征途中。觉得儿子们特别是在一些底层的观念和习惯上受爸爸影响还是很深的。


End file.
